Shokugeki no Soma: Sage Culinary Arts
by NeoRenek
Summary: Erina Nakiri y su mejor amiga conocen a un niño que tiene un gran talento para la artes culinarias. Este niño provocara un gran cambio en Erina durante su estadía en La academia culinaria Totsuki. [Naruto genio/amable] [NarutoxErina]
1. Chapter 1

N/A:Esta **es mi primer Fanfic que hago de alguna serie, por ello necesito que me digan mis errores para luego arreglarlos, y si tiene demasiados directamente lo borrare, otra cosa seria que no soy muy bueno en esto de la comida como lo es la serie, algunas de la recetas serán sacadas de Internet y otras serán de la serie original y por ultimo uso al clan Uzumaki como los mejores chefs de la historia por sus secretos culinarios como: procesos mas rapidos para hacer la comida, comidas olividada hace siglos,etc. Todo eso sera de fantacia tampoco habra muchas shokugekis porque no soy muy bueno en eso pero ya veremos.**

 **Yo no soy dueño de shokugeki no souma o naruto.**

 **Ahora si empezamos.**

* * *

 **El sabio de las artes culinarias**

Unos niños alrededor de los ochos años estaban hablando en el jardín de una gran mansión por no decir que era uno de los lugares más lujos del mundo, los dueños eran la gran familia conocida por todo el mundo por su gran arte culinario, los " _ **Nakiri**_ ".

El grupo estaba conformado por dos niñas y un niño, el niño se llamaba Namikaze Naruto, " _su familia por parte de su madre tenia el mismo nivel culinario que los Nakiri pero solo que esta guarda unos secretos, notas y recetas que se perdieron hace mucho tiempo de comidas de todas partes del mundo. Por ello, eran los blancos de otras familias rivales, pero cuando los Nakiri hicieron una estrecha amistad con ellos atreves de los años dejaron de tratar de robar sus secretos por temor a las consecuencia que podría traer, y así, se formó una de las grandes alianza culinarias del mundo entre Nakiri-Namikaze"_.

Las otras dos niñas eran Erina Nakiri que tiene un largo cabello rubio miel y unos ojos lilas, su flequillo cruza sus mejillas ligeramente y unos mechones llegan a su cuello. También es heredera del gran arte de su familia y la otra niña es Hisako Arato una chica de tez blanca, sus ojos son de color marrón cobrizo y tiene el pelo corto hasta los hombros dejando un flequillo sobre su frente, este es de color rosa pálido también es otra de las familias asociadas pero también la mejor amiga de Erina.

 **Naruto-** "Hola mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze un gusto en conocerlas"

Dijo con su tono muy alegre y su sonrisa habitual.

 **Erina-** "Erina Nakiri un gusto" Dijo con una sonrisa.

 **Hisako-** "Mi nombre es Hisako Arato, un gusto en conocerlo Namikaze-sama" Dijo con mucho respeto y inclinándose un poco. " _Mi padre me dijo que la familia Namikaze tienen el mismo talento culinario que la familia de Erina-sama por lo tanto debo tener el mismo respeto hacia ellos" pensó Hisako._

 **Naruto-** "Por favor no hay que ser tan formales Hisako-chan, pueden llamarme Naruto" Dijo una sonrisa.

 **Hisako-** "No puedo tener tal falta de respeto hacia su familia Naruto-sama!" Dijo en tono enojada y un poco avergonzada.

 **Erina-** "Naruto, mejor déjalo así no va a ceder." Dijo con ironía, recordando la ocasión en el que la conoció por primeras vez.

 **Naruto-** "supongo que así será…"- _dijo derrotado pero se recupero rápidamente mostrando una gran sonrisa_ -"bueno, mi abuelo me dijo ustedes saben mucho de cocina así que pensé que me podrían enseñarme unas cuantas cosas, que dicen?" dijo un tanto ansioso.

 **Hisako-** "Sera un gusto Naruto-sama" dijo con una reverencia y con una sonrisa.

 **Erina-** "Claro, no hay problema pero también enséñanos un poco de tu cocina, bien?" dijo-" _Al fin podre ver la tan famosa cocina de los Namikaze que están a nuestra altura_ " pensó mostrando una sonrisa.

 **Naruto-** "Claro será un gusto" dijo el rubio con alegría.

 **Erina-** "Vamos, te guiare a la cocina" Dijo en tono un tanto ansiosa.

* * *

 **Unos minutos antes dentro de la mansión**

Un hombre mayor estaba en su escritorio lleno de documentos desde permisos hasta peticiones de sus nuevas empresas que necesitaban su firmar. El hombre vio el enorme papeleo que había que hacer y rogó porque alguien entrara por la puerta de su oficina, para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió mostrando a su viejo amigo y otra personita detrás de el.

 **Senzaemon-** "Jiraiya, viejo amigo como has estado!" Dijo con alegría.

 **Jiraiya-** "Ha pasado mucho tiempo Senzaemon, aunque te veo ocupado, venimos más tarde? Dijo con una sonrisa.

 **Senzaemon-** "Oh no, esto no es nada importante"- _que no se vayan o tendré que hacer esto_ -bueno, que te trae por aquí viejo amigo?

 **Jiraiya-** "Quería que vieras a alguien, vamos preséntate, el es un viejo amigo de tu abuelo." Dijo mirando al niño junto a él.

 **Naruto-** "Un gusto en conocerlo señor, mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze" dijo mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Senzaemon-** "También es un gusto Naruto, soy Senzaemon Nakiri" dijo mirando al niño con una sonrisa para luego mirar a Jiraiya-"Él es hijo de Minato no es así?" pregunto.

 **Jiraiya-** "Así es, también tengo entendido que tienes una nieta de su misma edad y que tiene un gran don según informan mis fuentes." dijo mirando por la ventana del cuarto donde se podía apreciar el gran patio de la mansión donde se podia ver a dos niñas sentadas en una mesa afuera tomando té mientras hablaban.

 **Senzaemon-** "Estas en lo cierto viejo amigo, tiene un paladar que le permite degustar cualquier platillo a la perfección y recibió el nombre de la _**lengua de Dios**._ " Dijo en un tono serio pero por un solo segundo se pudo ver tristeza en sus ojos antes de volver a la normalidad.

 **Jiraiya-** "Naruto porque no vas a conocer a esas niñas de afuera, tal vez te puedan enseñar algo nuevo para mejorar tu cocina." Dijo después de apenas notar la mirada de su amigo.

 **Naruto-** "Enserio abuelo?- _el recién nombrado solo asintió con una sonrisa-_ muchas gracias!" tan pronto lo dijo se fue corriendo hacia la puerta y desaparecio rápidamente por el pasillo.

 **Senzaemon-** "Es un niño muy hiperactivo no?" dijo en tono divertido viendo como el niño desapareció rápido del cuarto.

 **Jiraiya-** "jajaja aún no has visto nada viejo amigo!" Exclamo con un tono burlón-"dejando las bromas aún lado, el motivo de mi visita es otro mi amigo, es sobre mi nieto" dijo repentinamente en tono muy serio. "Naruto ha logrado memorizar y hacer todas las recetas antiguas de la familia de mi esposa sin ningún problema en muy poco tiempo, cosa que ni sus padres: Minato y Kushina pudieron a pesar de ser los mejores de la familia." Dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Senzaemon miro a su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos porque conocía a los padres y pensaba—no... sabia que los dos eran los mejores de su generación y inmediatamente supo lo que lo que el hombre frente a él quería llegar.

 **Senzaemon-** "Ya veo... asi que vienes a comprobar si su cocina es perfecta, pero para ello necesitas a mi nieta no es así?" dijo mirando por la ventana como Naruto ya estaba hablando con su nieta y su amiga.

 **Jiraiya** -"Siempre tan deductivo verdad viejo amigo?" dijo entre risas.

* * *

 **En la actualidad**

Después de haber llegado a la cocina se preguntaron quién iba a ir primero, mientras que los otros dos esperaban en la mesa, luego de un rato discutiendo Naruto decidió que lo aria primero porque el saco el tema.

 **Naruto-** "bueno que quieren que haga como primer platillo?" pregunto mirando a sus dos nuevas amigas.

 **Erina-** "Que tal si nos haces el platillo de alta clase de algún país europeo?" dijo ganándose la mira preocupada de su mejor amiga.

 **Naruto-** "claro, esto será sencillo!" dijo el rubio corriendo a la cocina dejando a sus amigas muy confundidas y sorprendidas _.-"de verdad sabe cocina europea de clase alta?"_ pensaron las dos niñas a la vez.

 **Una hora después.**

 **Erina-** "Se está tomando su tiempo no crees Hisako?" dijo en un tono muy impaciente y un poco enojado.

 **Hisako-** "Erina-sama, no crees que le pusiste algo difícil dándole la tarea de hacer un platillo europeo de clase alta?" dijo la niña preocupada por su nuevo amigo.

 **Erina-** "Creo que tienes razón Hisako, vamos a decirle que haga otra cosa." Dijo un poco decepcionada de su nuevo amigo.

Justo cuando iban a levantarse la puerta de la cocina se abrio repentinamente, dejando ver a su amigo cargando una charola de plata bien reluciente. Se fue acercando a la gran mesa a paso lento, cuando llego puso la charola sobre mesa y levanto la tapa para dejar ver un platillo de aspecto desconocido para ellas pero a la vez elegante.

 **Erina-** _"Nunca vi un platillo como este y su aroma es único, a pesar de que muchas personas de todo el mundo trajeron sus diferentes y extravagantes comidas. Tengo que probarlo… no espera, no puedo actuar así tengo que seguir las reglas".-_ pensó muy entusiasmada.-"Bu-bueno Naruto cual es este pla-platillo?, su aspecto no me es conocido de ninguna parte de Europa pero parece ser de alta clase" dijo con una voz muy nerviosa.

 **Hisako-** " _Nunca vi a Erina-sama comportarse así solo por un platillo, que clases de secretos guardan los Namikaze?"_ pensó sorprendida viendo el platillo.

 **Naruto** -"Bueno este es un platillo se llama Foie Gras francés y se basa en hígado de pato que se prepara cocinandolo durante varias horas para convertirse en un _paté_." guardo silencio durante unos segundos y dijo-"Pero use algunos de los secretos de mi familia para que esas horas sean minutos y está acompañado con una fina selección de verduras, ah y la razón del por qué no lo han visto es que este platillo solo fue servido durante el año 1779 para el rey de francés Luis XVI que por cierto fue la comida más famosa en ese momento, pero tristemente el chef que la creo no fue capaz de perfeccionar la receta así que yo la termine" dijo mirando a sus dos amigas en estado de shock

 **Erina-** "Qu-Que! además de saber una receta antigua también la has perfeccionado!?." Dijo mirando a su amigo rubio.

 **Naruto-** "Así es, no es están difícil porque en aquel entonces no tenían mucha idea de la cocina como lo es ahora.- _Luego miro a su otra amiga-_ Y Hisako, qué opinas de mi comida?" dijo con una gran sonrisa a la niña de pelo rosado.

 **Hisako-** "Gr-Gracias por mostrarme uno de los platillos de tu familia Naruto-sama" dijo mirándolo para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia para luego seguir mirando su comida exquisita.

 **Naruto-** "De nada Hisako-chan, ahora porque no lo prueban?"

Las dos chicas iinmediatamente comenzaron a comer, pero cuando el primer bocado llego a sus bocas, hubo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas para luego empezar a comer más rápido hasta que se acabó la comida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Erina y Hisako no esperaban menos de un Namikaze, pero esto está a un nivel completamente diferente pensarto no ambas niñas mientras miraban a su nuevo amigo.

 **Naruto-** "Jeje parece que les gusto no es así?" dijo mirando a sus amigas que desviaron la mirada aun con un leve sonrojo de sus caras aunque alguna más que otra.

 **Erina-** "Estaba muy delicioso Naruto, es mas, de todos los platillos que me trajeron de todo el mundo este es el más elaborado combinado con un sabor muy exquisito, pero dime, cuanto tiempo te tomo perfeccionar este platillo?, te debe haber tomado meses al menos." dijo un poco ansiosa por la respuesta.

 **Naruto-** "Ah, no realmente, lo termine hace unos minutos mientras lo hacía, porque?" dijo como si fuera lo más normal.

 **Erina-** "Que?! imposible que hallas reescrito toda una receta en tan solo unos minutos!" dijo muy sorprendida por el hecho de reacer una nueva receta en tan solo unos minutos.

 **Hisako-** " _Asi que esto es lo que puede hacer la familia que está a la par con los Nakiri_ " pensó en estado de shock y admiración.

 **Naruto-** "Que curioso, lo mismo dice mi familia, pensé que cualquiera podía hacerlo, ustedes no pueden?" dijo con duda mirando a sus amigas.

 **Erina-** " _El es como si fuera_ _ **un sabio de las artes culinarias**_ _y también es el único de su familia capaz de hacerlo."_ Pensó mirando a su nuevo amigo muy impresionada.-"No, porque no es normal que alguien de nuestra edad pueda hacer eso tipo cosas." dijo con leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

 **Naruto-** "….." mirando a Erina.

 **Erina-** "….." mirando a Naruto.

 **Hisako-** "Bueno… creo que seguimos nosotras no es así, Erina-sama?" pregunto para romper el silencio incómodo.

 **Erina-** "Oh! Es cierto, Naruto ahora es mi turno, que platillo quieres que te traiga?" Dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

 **Naruto-** " _Tiene una hermosa sonrisa_ " pensó mirándola con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.-"Bueno quie..."- anuestro de pudiera terminar fue interrumpido por una voz familiar.

 **Jiraiya-** "Al fin te encontré gaki, vamos es hora de irnos tengo muchas cosas que hacer" dijo mirando a su nieto, pero luego vio a las niñas junto a el-"buenas tarde señoritas, Naruto tiene que irse ahora pero puede que vuelva mañana." Y les dio una sonrisa a las niñas mientras se iba con Naruto a cuestas.

 **Naruto-** "Nos vemos mañana Erina-chan y Hisako-chan" dijo mientras sacudía su mano en forma de despedida.

 **Erina-Hisako-** "Nos vemos mañana" ambas dijeron con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Después de que se fuera Naruto.**

Senzaemon entro a la cocina para encontrar a su nieta y su amiga hablando sobre de la comida de su nuevo amigo. Él se acercó en silencio a su nieta para luego decir:

 **Senzaemon-** "Parece que les gusto la comida de su amigo no?" dijo mirándolas con una sonrisa a su nieta y amiga que se exaltaron por sus presencia.

 **Erina-** "Qu-querido abuelo cua-cuando llegaste?" dijo muy sorprendida porque ni lo escucho.

 **Senzaemon-** "Solo hace un momento, no se preocupen sigan hablando, pero antes, como estuvo la comida de tu nuevo amigo Erina?" pregunto mirando a su nieta la cual se pone nerviosa y se le sonroja un poco las mejillas mientras intentaba poner una cara seria.

 **Erina-** "Bueno… se puede decir que es la mejor comida que eh probado hasta el momento y no solo eso, sino que también es un platillo que nunca en probado o mejor dicho, que no se a preparado desde hacia ya mucho tiempo." Dijo con seriedad pero aun con las mejillas sonrojadas.

 **Senzaemon-** "Ya veo, y tu que dices Hisako?" dijo mirando a la niña alado de su nieta.

 **Hisako-** "Bueno yo no tengo el mismo paladar que Erina-sama pero creo que la comida que hizo Naruto-sama es la de un experto chef." Dijo con timidez en su voz.

 **Senzaemon-** " _Parece que Jiraiya tenía razón ese niño es un erudito en las artes culinarias, cuando crezca y entre academia culinaria Totsuki, junto con mi nieta siento... no, yo sé que harán un gran cambio." _Pensó mientras sonreía y acariciaba las cabezas de ambas niñas sorprendidas por el contacto repentino.

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Erina se levantaba de su suave cama para hacer su rutina diaria con aburrimiento cuando se acordó de su nuevo amigo que vendría hoy, se puso de buen humor y se levantó dispuesta a hacer todo lo de hoy para estar tranquila durante la tarde.

 **Erina-** " _Me pregunto que me pedirá que cocine Naruto hoy?"_ se pregunto emocionada con leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras salía de su cuarto.

Una crida de la mansión se acercó a Erina y le dijo:

 **Crida-** "Joven ama, su padre quiere verla mas tarde."

Erina se estremeció cuando su padre la mando a llamar. _-"Cuando llego mi padre y que será que quiere?"_ pensó muy preocupada

 **Erina-** "Ah, si viene Namikaze hágalo pasar, entendido?" dijo mirando a la criada la cual asintió una vez y se fue a la oficina de su padre fingiendo seriedad cuando en realidad estaba asustada.

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar.**

Naruto iba en una limusina con su abuelo charlando cosas triviales hasta que su abuelo pregunto:

 **Jiraiya-** "y Naruto, que piensas de tu nuevas amigas que hiciste ayer?" pregunto con muy curioso con la respuesta del niño.

 **Naruto-** "Muy agradables jeje aunque no pude probar la comida de ninguna de las dos ayer culpa tuya abuelo" dijo asiendo pucheros y ganándose unas risas de su abuelo.

 **Jiraiya-** "Bueno hoy tendrás todo el tiempo que quieras para probar la comida de ambas".- _mientras miraba a su nieto que estaba a punto de decir algo cundo su celular empezó a sonar_ \- "Diga… bien iré enseguida"- _luego miro a su nieto con una sonrisa triste-_ "bueno Naruto parece que estarás solo con tus amigas, tengo que atender uno asunto importantes." _Dijo causando una triste mirada en la cara de su nieto._

 **Naruto-** "Esta bien abuelo, pero espero que me des una dotación de un mes de ramen gratis bien?" _Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa._

 **Jiraiya-** "Tenemos un trato mocoso." También forzando una sonrisa, pero luego se acordó de algo importante. "Sabes tengo algo que decirte." Su nieto asintió para que continúe "tus padres vendrán dentro de unos días para tu cumpleaños y dicen que te traen un montón de regalos con ellos." Su nieto lo mira con alegría en sus ojos mientras abrazaba a su abuelo.

 **Naruto-** "Al fin vendrán para mi cumpleaños- dijo mientras sollozaba un poco pero luego se tranquilizó. "Que ellos estén hay es mi mas grande regalo, junto contigo y la abuela Tsunade" dijo sonriendo con alegría.

 **Jiraiya-** "Bien dicho mocoso" dijo mientras ponía una mano en la cabeza de su nieto para luego sacudirle el pelo.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en la mansión Nakiri**

Erina caminaba hacia la oficina de su padre **Izami Nakiri** mientras pensaba en lo que podría querer su padre el cual no veía mucho. Al llegar noto que su padre estaba fuera de su oficina, parado en la puerta para ser más precisos, luego su padre volteo para verla.

Su padre era un hombre joven de tez muy clara, casi enfermiza. Posee una cabellera negra azabache salvando un mechón blanco, que lleva generalmente peinada ordenadamente hacia atrás, salvo por un fleco que cae por un costado. Sus ojos son de un característico negro opaco, acompañados de unas ojeras apagadas.

 **Izami-** "Ah, Erina, ha sido un tiempo que no nos vemos, pero ya termine mi trabajo así que, quieres que entrene para ser una gran chef?" Pregunto con una leve sonrisa.

Erina se sentía más que feliz ya que su padre al fin le propuso pasar tiempo junto, ahora también le dijo que le enseñaría.

 **Erina-** "Enserio padre!?" -el mencionado solo asintió levemente- "gracias! prometo que no te decepcionare." Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

 **Izami-** "Buena chica… ven sígueme" dijo mientras comenzando a caminar con su hija la cual lo seguía de cerca.

Luego de un rato llegaron a un cuarto oscuro con una ventana que apenas dejaba entrar la luz del día y una vela que era la única fuente de luz.

Esto solo asusto un poco a su hija pero su padre la guio hasta la mesa la sentó en la única silla del cuarto. En la mesa había dos platillos lo cual Erina se pregunta que tenía que hacer hasta que su padre hablo.

 **Izami-** "Ahora Erina dime que cual de estos platillos fue sazonado apropiadamente?" pregunto con una sonrisa algo espeluznante.

Erina luego de probar los dos platillos dijo:

 **Erina-** "El de la izquierda. La grasa animal era muy exagerada para el de la derecha, por lo cual no estaba en harmonía." Dijo esperando un cumplido de parte de su padre el cual nunca llegaría.

 **Izami-** "Bueno… ahora tira en el platillo derecho en el reciente de la basura." Dijo mientras agarraba el platillo con una mano y la otra agarro la mano de su _hija_ para luego darle el platillo mal hecho.

 **Erina-** " Pe-pero… no se me permite tirar comida." Dijo con un poco de miedo por el cambio de actitud de su padre que ahora parecía irritado.

 **Izami-** _Empezó a poner más fuerza en el agarre de la mano de su hija hasta el punto en el que su hija empezó a llorar._

 **Erina–** "Padre!?... eso duele… duele!"- dijo con temor y mucho miedo.

 **Izami-** "HAZLO" dijo en un tono muy frio y sin sentimientos.

Erina no le quedo de otra que bajar la mirada para empezar a inclinar la muñeca. Cuando la comida empezó a refalar por el plato…

Hasta que alguien inesperado agarro el plato y otra ayudando la zafarse del agarre de su padre. Erina miro a la persona que la ayudo para encontrarse con alguien de su misma edad y también su color de pelo rubio inconfundible. Ella lloro de alegría al saber quién era ese chico, era su amigo que conoció ayer.

 **?-** "Que crees que haces con Erina-chan!?- dijo muy enojado.

* * *

 **Momentos antes en la entrada de la mansión.**

Naruto estaba tocando la gran puerta cundo una de las sirvientas lo dejo entrar al darle su apellido y decirle que su amiga lo invito el día de ayer, luego le dijeron que estaba con su padre, el rubio pensó que sería interesante verlos practicar padre e hija, así que le pidió la sirvienta guiarlo en donde estaban, al principio se negó pero cuando le dije que Erina-chan se enojaría con ella por tratar así a un invitado, rápidamente lo guió a donde estaban.

Al llegar vio un cuarto oscuro en el cual había dos personas, la primera era su nueva amiga Erina-chan, pero la segunda era una persona de aspecto misterioso y sombrío. Su primero impresión decía que era alguien que le gusta usar a las personas y por desgracia tenia razón al parecer.

Pensó que estaba mal espiar a nueva amiga y su _padre_ por lo cual decidió irse a esperar a otro lado, pero justo antes de marcharse escucho la voz de su amiga diciendo algo que le heló la sangre.

 **Erina-** _"Padre!?... eso duele… duele!"_

Se la escuchaba llorando y con mucho miedo, no lo pensó ni dos veces en volver corrido hacia la puerta.

Al entra vio su _padre_ agarrando la muñeca de Erina-chan con fuerza y luego vio su cara que lloraba y tenía una expresión de miedo y dolor en su rostro mientras que sostenía un plato de comida en su mano la cual estaba a punto de tirar a la basura. Luego corrió para agarrar el plato de comida y zafar el agarre que tenía el hombre sobre Erina, la cual tenía una expresión de alegría al verlo para luego alejarlo del hombre.

* * *

 **Devuelta en el presente**

 **Naruto-** "Que crees que haces con Erina-chan!?- dijo muy enojado.

 **Erina-** "Naruto!" dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y llorando de alegría.

 **Izami-** "Se puede saber quién eres niño para interrumpir el entrenamiento de mi hija?" dijo muy irritado-" _Quien es este niño y por lo que se ve que Erina lo aprecia mucho… debo deshacerme de el antes de que arruine mi plan por completo._ "pensó mientras vía ese niño de la misma edad que su hija probablemente.

 **Naruto-** "Que clase de entrenamiento es este, parece más una tortura psicológica"-luego miro a Erina la cual seguía llorando así que la abrazo fuerte-"Por lo que veo Senzaemon-sama no sabe este..." fue interrumpido por alguien que estaba parado en la puerta el cual todos conocían y temían, ese hombre el cual era el actual líder de la familia Nakiri, **Senzaemon** que miraba con un instinto asesino a Izami el cual retrocedió un poco pero aún conservaba la cara irritada.

 **Senzaemon-** "Izami! Que significa esto!? Forzar a tu hija a algo que no quiere, que clase de padre eres!- dijo muy enojado para luego mirar a su nieta llorando y después ver al nieto de su amigo el cual le dijo con la mirada que se fueran del cuarto, que al parecer entendió ya que se fue con Erina agarrada de la mano afuera de donde estaban, dejando a los dos adulto solos.

* * *

 **Momento después en el cuarto de Erina.**

Erina seguía llorando por como su padre actuó con ella, pero se calmó porque estaba siendo consolada por su ahora mejor amigo. Si no hubiera sido por el tal vez tendría que seguir haciendo lo que su padre dijo dejando todo sus sentimientos de lado, seria horrible.

Pero eso nunca pasara por que él estaba a su lado.

 **Naruto-** "Erina-chan, tranquila Senzaemon-sama se encargara de el, además yo también estoy contigo."- dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos con la yema de su pulgar para luego dedicarle la mejor sonrisa que podía, que al parecer funciono ya que se calmo.

 **Erina-** "Gracias, gracias, sino hubieras llegado no sé lo que…" fue interrumpida por un fuerte abraso del rubio.

 **Naruto-** "Siempre estaré contigo Erina es una promesa y yo nunca rompo una promesa!" dijo mientras veía a su amiga.

Erina sintió como su mejillas ardían y su corazón latía más rápido, pero sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por que tocaron la puerta y dijo "adelante" y entro su querido abuelo Senzaemon.

 **Senzaemon-** "Veo que ya estás bien Erina"-suspiro antes de continuar-"ya me hice cargo de Izami así que no te preocupes por el nunca mas" -dijo mientras miraba la sonrisa de su nieta para luego mirar al otro rubio el cual inclino un poco la cabeza dejando sorprendidos a los niños-"gracias has salvado a mi nieta de tal vez un irreparable accidente si no hubieras llegado a tiempo"

 **Naruto-** "No tiene por qué inclinarse Senzaemon-sama, lo haría otra vez y siempre porque Erina-chan es una persona importante para mi y todos aquellos que conozco" dijo dejando al anciano y amiga muy sorprendidos.

 **Senzaemon-** "Me alegra oír eso, entonces te encargo a mi nieta"-dijo mientras su nieta se ponía roja como un tomate y el rubio miraba sin entender-" _Igual que su padre de denso para este tipo de cosas jeje_ " pensó mientras reía entre dientes.-"bueno los dejo solos, ah y tu abuelo dice que no podrá venir a recogerte así que te quedaras aquí un par de días tu ropa ya está en tu cuarto, ahora si con su permiso me retiro." Se fue dejando a los dos solos.

 **Naruto-** "bueno parece que me quedare unos dias"-miro hacia la venta y vio que ya estaba oscuro-"bueno Erina-chan parece que ya es tarde así que iré a preguntar dónde está mi cuarto." Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta pero justo cuando está por salir algo agarro su remera al voltear vio a Erina parada junto a el-"si Erina-chan?" pregunto con una sonrisa.

 **Erina-** "Po-por fav-vor quéda-date hoy a-aquí no qu-quiero estar so-sola." Dijo con miedo en su voz.

 **Naruto-** "Pe-pero Erina-chan no tienes otra cama aquí o al menos un sofá." Dijo un poco nervioso ya que solo quedaba una opción disponible.

 **Erina-** "Dormira-as con-nmigo en m-mi ca-cama ya-a qu-que es gr-grande." Dijo muy nerviosa y con su corazón a mil por hora más un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **Naruto-** "Bueno, si está bien para ti entonces lo are." Después de eso se fueron a acostar en la cama.

Luego de un tiempo Naruto fue el primero en dormirse, mientras que Erina estaba muy nerviosa para dormir, ella estaba dando la espalda a su amigo hasta que sintió un par de manos alrededor de su cintura, ella giro rápidamente para encontrar un Naruto profundamente dormido, ahora estaba al borde del colapso, su amigo la agarro más fuerte atrayéndola mas cerca, ahora esta en el pecho su amigo dormido, ella no mentiría se sentía agradable estar rodeada por un par de brazos que le brindaban confort y tranquilidad, asi se durmió con los dos amigos abrasados. Lo que nadie sabia es que alguien miraba de la puerta con una sonrisa hasta que cerro despacio la puerta y camino por el pasillo.

 **Senzaemon-** "cuando los dos entren en la academia culinaria Tōtsuki definitivamente aran un gran cambio" dijo mientras miraba por la ventana al un cielo muy estrellado y siguió su camino.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Naruto despertó primero debido a que sintió que abrazaba algo suave y tenía un dulce olor, al abrir los ojos de entro con algo que no esperaba en lo absoluto, era su amiga rubia al igual que el, pero ella seguía durmiendo cómodamente entre sus brazos. Sintió su cara caliente y su corazón que latía 100 veces más rápido-" _Que es este sentimiento que siento? se siente bien de hecho jeje_ "-pensó mientras sonreía. Intento levantarse pero Erina no lo quería dejar ir reía internamente luego de un rato logro zafarse de su agarre y poner una almohada en su lugar. Después de salir del cuarto se dirigió a su cuarto (luego de preguntar dónde quedaba a una de las sirvientas), al llegar se baño y cambio de ropa para luego dirigirse a despertar a Erina-chan, pero en camino se encontró con su otra amiga Hisako-chan que estaba distraída leyendo algunas hojas mientras caminaba, se acerco lentamente hasta que llego y le soplo un poco de viento en su oído, haciéndola gritar por la sorpresa lo que provocó que tirará todas sus hojas al piso, luego de disculparse la ayudo a juntar las hojas, al terminar Hisako le pregunto qué hacía aquí a lo que el respondió diciéndole lo que paso ayer con el padre de Erina, luego de eso ella se inclinó diciendo _muchas gracias!_ Y dije que no hacía falta que hiciera eso.

Luego de eso no dirigimos a ver a Erina-chan que dormía plácidamente mientras dijo algo _juntos para siempre_ mientras sonreía con un leve sonrojo, Hisako miraba sin entender lo que quería decir con eso y el chico solo se limitó a sonreír, mas tarde la despertamos (la cual grito de sorpresa antes de recordar lo de ayer) y esperamos que se bañara y se cambiara, el resto de sus días Naruto, Erina y Hisako se hicieron grandes amigos, su amigo rubio le enseño algunas cosa de cocina al igual que ellas también.

En el último día Erina le dio un collar que representaba su amistad el cual era una piedra verde, que también fue su regalo de cumpleaños adelantado. Hisako le dio un libro de medicina de su familia como regalo, después de eso llego Senzaemon, que le dijo que su regalo llegaría cuando tenga 15 años lo cual el rubio respondió que esperaría ansioso. Al llegar a la salida le dio a cada uno un abraso, cuando llego el turno de Erina ella lloro un poco y también duro mas que los otros.

 **Naruto-** "Nos veremos pronto Senzaemon-sama, Hisako-chan y Erina-chan no se muy blanda con los otro chef novatos jeje no por nada eres **La lengua de dios**." Dijo mientras se retiraba a la limosina de su familia.

 **Erina-** "Naruto!" dijo fuerte para llamar su atención.

El nombrado giro para casí caerse con Erina que lo abrazo un vez más.

 **Erina-** "Te extrañare" susurro con una voz triste.

 **Naruto-** "Yo también pero nos veremos más pronto de lo que parece" dijo del mismo modo antes de separarse y entrar en la limosina.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui lo dejo para el próximo sera despues de 7 años en lo cual naruto se entrena recorriendo la mayor parte del mundo y conociendo nuevas personas en el camino y llega justa para entrar a la academia y ya veremos que puesto le doy a naruto dentro de los 10 de elite de academia o si quieren elijan ustedes y ya veremos.**

 **Bueno no vemos en la próxima parte.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sinceramente no esperaba esto, que tuviera a mucha gente viendo esta historia. Pero bueno, aquí esta la siguiente parte y perdonen mi demora, tuve que implementar algunos cambios en mi historia por la sugerencia que hizo** **Victor018 que era muy buena y se agradece por ello.**

 **No soy dueño de Naruto y Shokugeki no soma. _(ya quisiera u.u)_**

 **Ahora si continuamos:**

* * *

 **El regreso y la sorpresa.**

 _La_ _ **Academia Culinaria Tōtsuki**_ _, una de las más reconocidas dentro de la industria por lo que son mucho más estrictos que cualquier otra academia normal, de hecho la probabilidad de aprobar es muy baja y los que llegan a poder alcanzar tal hazaña terminan en la élite de la industria culinaria, casi todos fundando sus propios restaurantes por todo el mundo y alcanzando la fama. Un ejemplo de cuán estricto_

 _puede ser el sistema de aprobación está en que normalmente, de los aproximadamente 1000 estudiantes del 1er año, tan solo 100 llegan a pasar al segundo y los graduados pueden ser contados con los dedos de una mano por lo que la tasa de aprobación no sobrepasa el 1%._

 _Como cualquier otro instituto, también cuenta con actividades extra curriculares, llamadas Sociedades de Investigación que se encargan de estudiar diferentes tipos de platillos, ingredientes o estilos. De todos estos, el club más detestable y honorífico es el_ _Consejo Diez Élite de Tōtsuki_ _, el cual es un comité conformado por los estudiantes más sobresalientes de la academia_

 **?-** Así que esta es la mejor academia de artes culinarias del país eh?

Un chico de cabello de puntas rubio ( _imagínense a un minato joven_ ) de 1,66 m de altura y unos ojos azules profundo caminaba hasta la entrada de la academia, no era otro que el heredero de la empresa Namikaze-Uzumaki, Naruto Namikaze. Mientras camina vio a muchos otros estudiantes con sus respectivos uniformes obligatorios, algunos bajaban de sus limosinas, otros eran escoltados, le dio poco interés mientras pensaba- " _presumidos, no van a durar mucho"-_ hasta que se detuvo viendo algo, más específicamente una persona, el joven adolescente tenía el pelo rojo oscuro espigado, ojos dorados y posee una cicatriz con forma vertical en su ceja izquierda, es de altura media y complexión delgada, lo que más le llama la atención fue que no parecía uno de eso tonto engreídos ricachones, el pelirrojo veía con incredulidad la academia Tōtsuki mientras hablaba con alguien con su celular, parecía irritado y pensé _–"parece que no todos son engreídos como parece jeje, bueno probablemente lo veré pronto"-_ y se alejó del chico.

* * *

Camino hasta la sala donde tomarían el examen de ingreso, se dio cuenta que la sala estaba llena de personas, pero de prontos todos salieron corriendo como locos _–"que esta pasando, por que corren?"-_ pensó mirando a la sala ahora vacía excepto por otra 3 personas, 2 chicas y un chico, conocía a las dos chica, pero no dijo nada ya que parecía que ellas no lo reconocieron, el chico era el mismo que conocía afuera. Erina parecía no haberse dado cuando del que el chico y yo estábamos ahí, hasta que el pelirrojo hablo:

 **¿?-** "Oye,¿no hay otra restricción para la preparación del platillo?" dijo en tono normal sobresaltado a Erina y Hisako que lo miraron con recelo sobre todo su amiga rubia.

 **Erina-** "Mientras tenga huevos, puedes preparar lo que quieras. Pero estas seguro? Puedes retirarte-" cuando fue interrumpida por el pelirrojo que le puso su mano en el hombro y dijo

 **¿?-** "Vaya pero que alivio. Ya temía reprobar antes de comenzar a cocinar" dijo despreocupadamente y en un tono muy ordinario.

 **Naruto-** " _Me agrada este chico jajaja"_ reía mentalmente mientras trataba de no hacerlo en voz alta.

 **Hisako-** "Aléjate! Con quien crees que hablas?" dijo irritada empujando a al chico lejos

 **¿?-** "Con quién?" dijo confuso mirando a las dos chicas

 **Hisako-** "Es la mejor de la división de secundaria y la más joven de los diez consejeros de elite, el mayor órgano de toma decisiones de la academia… **Erina Nakiri-sama!** " dijo orgullosa hasta volvió la mirada al pelirrojo que vía los utensilios de cocina-"No nos ignores!" gritaron ambas chicas muy enojas.

 **Erina-** "Te lo preguntare de nuevo ¿Seguro que quiere tomar mi examen?" dijo de manera sutil pero un poco enojada.

El chico pelirrojo tiro el cuchillo sorprendiendo a la chica del pelo rosado pálido, para luego agarrarlo y dijo:

 **¿?-** "Solo hay que saber bien no?"-una breve pausa-"claro que lo haré" _dijo con una sonrisa._

 **Naruto-** _"jo esto se pone interesante" pensó mientras veía al trio mirándose desafiantemente, luego se deprimió de manera anime mientras decía. "Nadie se dio cuenta de mi presencia" sollozando mentalmente._

Hisako saco un papel para luego entregarle a Erina y dijo:

 **Erina-** "Yukihira Soma, su familia tiene un comedor" dijo en un susurro para luego mirar al recién nombrado. "Si piensas llegar tan lejos, probare tu comida. La comida de la escoria del mundo culinario" dijo en un tono arrogante.

Naruto frunció el ceño por lo que dijo su amiga de la infancia-" _Te volviste arrogante Erina-chan"_ pensó con un enojo leve.

 **(N/A: Saltare hasta el momento en el que sirven la comida porque es lo mismo del anime)**

Luego de leve sonrojo al probar la comida de Yukihira, Erina quiso probar otro bocado cuando el pelirrojo hablo:

 **Yukihira-** "are? No dijo que solo iba a probar un solo bocado?" _Dijo en un tono juguetón y Erina se sonrojo a más no poder._

 **Erina-** "Tienes algún problema!?" _dijo en un tono enojado pero a la vez avergonzado mientras golpeaba la mesa._

 **Yukihira-** "Solo era una broma, come tranquila" dijo con una leve risa mientras que Erina comía otro bocado.

 **Erina-** "Es gelatina ¿verdad?" _dijo seria pero se le veía el sonrojo en sus mejillas._

 **Naruto-** " _Mmm, tiene una creatividad como la de aquel hombre que conocí en mis viajes ¿tendrán algo que ver con el?" Pensó mientras veía a_ Yukihira explicar su platillo hasta que dijo:

 **Yukihira-** "Puede que mi comida pertenezca de un comedor y que tu pertenezcas a la elite del mundo culinario. Sin embargo, hay muchas cosas que no logras realizar si te quedas mirando desde tu trono a los demás con recelo." _Dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras un cierto rubio lo veía con una sonrisa visible y pensó: "Yukihira-san veo que tu tienes un gran talento, hablare con el mas tarde, tengo algo que confirmar."_

 _Erina lo miro para luego gruñirle y Hisako la veía preocupada parecía querer decir algo, pero_ _Yukihira hablo primero:_

 **Yukihira-** "El arroz condimentado de Yukihira… ¿delicioso o repugnante?" pregunto con ánimos ya que la respuesta era obvia para todos. Pero nadie espera la respuesta de Erina sobre todo menos Naruto.

 **Erina-** "Asqueroso!" grito dejando a Yukihira soma perplejo y confundido. Y se fue corriendo fuera de la sala junto con Hisako.

 **Naruto-** " _Hablare de esto con ellas más tarde."_ pensó viendo a Yukihira con tristeza para luego hablar: "Disculpe Yukihira-san?"

 **Yukihira-** _Se volteo al oír su nombre, para luego ver a un joven de la misma edad, era rubio de ojos azules profundo y dijo_ : "Are, desde cuando estas hay?" _preguntó al darse cuenta que ni siquiera lo vio_.

 **Naruto-** "Desde el comienzo" dijo tranquilamente viendo el platillo del pelirrojo para luego decir:-"Si me lo permite, puedo probar su platillo?" pregunto antes de volver a mirar a Yukihira. El asintió. Luego de probarlo dijo-"Esta deliciosa!" dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **Yukihira-** "Me alegro que lo disfrutes, pero al parecer no fue suficiente para la examinadora, supongo." dijo quitándose la tala que tenía atada en su frente, con una sonrisa triste.

 **Naruto-** "No te preocupes, esto se arreglara, no es así?" _Dijo hacia la puerta donde salió un hombre de mediana edad, que emitía un aura de sabiduría, los miro a los dos y dijo:_

 **Senzaemon-** "Lo siento, abecés Erina es un poco… irracional contra los que cocinan comida de segunda clase"- dijo un suspiro para luego continuar-"Yukihira Soma según lo que vi y el joven de aquí dijo, usted pasa, felicidades, los espero en la ceremonia de entrada." dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa para luego despedirse de los dos e irse dejando al pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa y el rubio finalmente hablo y dijo:

 **Naruto-** "Bueno fue un placer hablar contigo Yukihira-san, nos vemos el día de iniciación y mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze aunque solo llámame Naruto." Dijo antes de levantar la mano para estrecharla junto con la del pelirrojo quien sonreía.

 **Yukihira-** "Entonces, solo llámame Soma también, porque desde ahora somos amigos y rivales Naruto." dijo a su nuevo rival que caminaba hacia la puerta cuando lo escucho decir-"claro Soma" y se fue.

* * *

 **Al dia siguiente en la ceremonia de entrada**

Muchos alumnos estaban perfectamente formados en filas mirando a hacia adelante, más específicamente al escenario, donde había una alumna hablando, hasta el momento que hablara el director **Senzaemon Nakiri** que explico todo sobre las reglas y como acabaría cada uno de ellos dejando a algunos con cara de temor y preocupación, pero luego los inspiro con algunas palabra. Hasta que dijo algo que dejo a todos sorprendidos y en shock entre ellos Erina, hasta los mismos diez de elite de la academia que estaban presente y eso fue:

 **Senzaemon-** "A partir de ahora una nueva persona de unirá a los 10 consejeros de elite de la academia!" _grito dejando a algunos preguntase quien venció a unos de la elite pero esa pregunta se respondió con lo siguiente que dijo el director-"_ Esta persona es un genio nato en las artes culinarias, con más secretos y platillos exóticos olvidados que ni siquiera los 10 de elite sabrían, sin contar su experiencia en la cocina de todo el mundo, por ello eh llegando a un acuerdo y el tomara el puesto…. #0."Cuando termino se retiró dejando intrigado a todos porque no dijo su nombre.

 **(N/A: esta parte es la misma que el anime, pasamos a la parte donde erina se retira después de hablar con Soma Yukihira detrás de escena)**

Erina camina por la academia enojada junto con Hisako y se preguntaba quien acepto Yukihira Soma, cuando ella dijo específicamente que nadie paso el examen, pero luego recordó a este nuevo asiento entre los 10 de elite, el #0, quien era? Y como es que su abuelo le dio un asiento superior entre los 10 de los mejores de la academia? Dijo que podía saber más que los 10 mejores actuales, y su abuelo le tiene mucha fé. Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por que alguien se les paro en medio de su camino y ella dijo:

 **Erina-** "Sal de mi camino, no estoy de humor para perder mi tiempo en retos tontos y…." se detuvo cuando vio la cara de la persona. Su cabello era rubio de puntas y tenía unos ojos inconfundible color azules-" _quien es él? se me es conocido."_ Pensó pero al darse cuenta el sujeto se había ido.

 **Hisako-** "Pasa algo Erina-sama?" preguntó al ver que no se movía.

 **Erina-** "Ah, no, nada. Vamos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer." Dijo tomando poco interés.

* * *

 **Momentos después en algún otro lugar**

Megumi Tadokoro es una sencilla y hermosa joven de secundaria, de baja estatura, sus ojos son color amarillo y tiene el pelo largo de color azul oscuro, lleva un peinado en dos coletas trenzadas. Ella también lleva una horquilla con forma de flor en su lado izquierdo de cabello. También vestía con el uniforme de la academia, era muy tímida y obtuvo la peor nota de ingreso que los demás. Por ellos se encontraba muy triste. Pero alguien la saco de sus pensamientos.

 **¿?-** Ara? Que haces aquí sola?" _pregunto tranquilamente mientras se acercaba lentamente._

Megumi se asustó muchos al oír una voz de alguien, alzo la vista para ver que una persona que iba hacia ella, al verlo bien, el chico era rubio y tenía unos hermosos ojos azules y emitía un aura tranquila y serena.

 **Megumi-** "So-solo estoy un poco asusta-tada, eso es todo-do." Dijo con mucho nerviosismo.

 **¿?-** "Mmm, no tiene por qué tener miedo, solo tienes que estar tranquila y todo saldrá bien." Dijo dándole una gran sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a la chica y dijo "Ah donde están mis modales, mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze un gusto."

 **Megumi-** "Me-megumi Tadokoro, un gusto también." Dijo con una leve sonrisa y pensó " _Si, tiene razón, debo estar tranquila, no puedo fallarles a mis compañeros y familia en el pueblo, lo are por ellos, solo tengo que evitar al chico nuevo y tener un perfil bajo, también…. espera dijo Na-nami-mikaze?_ " se volvió hacia el chico que ya se iba.

 **Naruto-** "Bueno, debo retirarme, nos vemos más tarde Tadokoro-chan" dijo mientras se alejaba del lugar.

* * *

 **Ese mismo día más tarde. (Con Naruto)**

Al entra a la clase, note una gran tensión en el ambiente, todos miraban con enojo a una persona que parecía muy distraída. Esa persona no era otra que Soma, y pensé " _bueno, era obvio que esto iba a pasar después de lo que dijo en frente de todos el alumnado jeje, iré a hablar con el_ "- mientras caminaba se encontró con Megumi hablando con Soma que por alguna razón parecía muy aterrada _de nuevo_.

 **Naruto-** "Hola chicos, veo que se conocen." Hablo de manera alegre mientras los dos se volteaban a ver. Soma parecía estar distraído y Megumi parece estar sorprendida al verme por alguna razón.-"y que cuentan?."

 **Soma-** "Bueno, llegas un poco tarde ya que todos tenemos grupos para cocinar, solo faltarías tu." Parecía que iba a continuar pero el rubio lo interrumpió.

 **Naruto-** "No te preocupes, ya aprobé, además soy un miemb-" fue interrumpido por un chef de mediana edad con una bufanda roja, con un cabello rubio y ojos de color azul.

 **¿?-** "Buenos días, jóvenes _apprentis_." Dijo sin mostrar expresiones faciales.

 **Soma-** "A-a-apéndices?" dijo mal pronunciado y tampoco sin saber el significado, todos los demás dijeron _buenos días_.

Tadokoro parecía tenerle miedo y susurro _Roland Chapelle_ , mientras que el Namikaze sonreía al profesor y dije:

 **Naruto-** "Viejo, tiempo sin vernos!" cuando lo dije todos voltearon a verme con cara de terror y otros sorprendidos.

 **Roland-** "Namikaze, vaya quien lo diría, que haces aquí?." _Dijo con una mínima sonrisa que nadie noto, porque todos seguían viendo al rubio_ algunos con los ojos como platos cuando su sensei dijo _Namikaze._ Otros incrédulos al no saber quién era, y Soma no sabía que pasaba _(como siempre)._

 **Naruto-** "bueno, yo ya termine en mi clase, no me tomo ni 10 minutos hacer el platillo, así que me vine a ver cómo les va a mis amigos." Dijo mirando a Soma y Megumi que lo miran con asombro por venir solo por eso.

 **Roland-** "Bien, puedes quedarte, pero ven a mi lado no quiero que nadie reciba concejos ilícitos, _correct?(correcto). Dijo mirando al rubio más joven que asintió para luego regresar la mirada a sus estudiantes y explicar lo que tenían que hacer._

Mientras Naruto veía a Megumi, se dio cuenta que tenía talento pero no lo estaba aprovechando al igual que Soma, pero el pelirrojo estaba muy tranquilo viendo las especias, la peliazul estaba desesperada asiendo todo sola, luego se retiró a buscar algo, dejando la carne terminar su cocción, pero vi algo que me molesto mucho, vi a un par de chicos tirar toda la sal a la olla donde estaba la carne y luego la dejaron la tapa semi-destapada. Iba a intervenir cuando Roland me agarro hombro, cuando lo mire el negó con la cabeza, luego voltee para ver a Megumi al borde de las lágrimas, cuando llego Soma con más ingrediente para empezar de nuevo, mientras lo hacían note que le pusieron un nuevo ingrediente y sonríe al saber que era _"miel, bien pensado"_ pensé, luego de unos minutos terminaron y vinieron a entregarlo.

El resultado era obvio cuando el apodado _Chef que nunca sonríe, sonrió_ con un leve sonrojo en su cara sacando una A por el platillo.

 **Naruto-** "No esperaba menos de ustedes dos chicos" dije con una sonrisa y luego continúe-"bueno será mejor que me valla, tengo que hablar con alguien, nos vemos."

 **Soma/Megumi-** "Nos vemos" dijeron al mismo tiempo para luego cada uno tomar su propio camino.

* * *

 **Algunas horas después (Con Erina)**

Erina caminaba hacia su oficina luego de haber terminado cada una de sus tareas, dejo a Hisako terminar el resto del papeleo que quedaba porque quería estar sola. Mientras caminaba pensó en su infancia que tuvo con su amigo, el cual no había visto desde hace 7 años. Estaba enojada con el, dijo que se le enviaría cartas cada mes pero ya paso casi son 3 años desde que recibió la última carta, solo esperaba que nada malo le hubiera pasado. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando llego a su despacho, le sorprendió ver una persona parada junto a su escritorio, era la misma persona de esta mañana. Y dijo:

 **Erina-** "No sabía que tenía una cita pendiente? Bueno, ahora no tengo el interés así que puede irse y volver mañana." Dije de la manera sutil y tranquila. Pero lo que el sujeto frete a ella dijo le sorprendió y dejándola con los ojos cristalizados casi llorando.

 **¿?-** "Así es como tratas a tu amigo de la infancia Erin-" fue interrumpido por chica que se abalanzo con hacia el cayendo al suelo sollozando y dijo:

 **Erina-** "Baka! Sabes lo mucho que estuve preocupada por ti cuando desapareciste por 3 años!" dijo casi gritando mientras caían muchas más lágrimas. Pero se detuvo cuando sintió un par de brazos rodearla.

 **Naruto-** "Lo siento, es que estuve ocupado, pero esta vez no me iré, me quedare a tu lado." susurro en su oído provocando que dejara de llorar y se sonrojara leve mente.

Ambos se levantaron para luego seguir hablando, Naruto no le dijo nada del examen de ingreso porque no quería matar el momento, pero más adelante hablaríamos de eso. Erina le conto de la persona que conoció y que le tomo gran aprecio, _Jōichirō saiba_ su chef temporal y más grande admiración. Hasta que llegó la noche y Naruto dijo:

 **Naruto-** "bueno será mejor que me vaya, mañana tengo algo importante que hacer." Dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía a la puerta, pero algo o mejor dicho alguien le agarro su manga de uniforme. "Erina, no me iré así que tranquila"

 **Erina-** "No! No es eso!, es solo que…" _hizo una pausa mientras más se sonrojaba_ "me alegra que hallas vuelto" _dijo con un leve sonrojo mirando hacia abajo._

 **Naruto-** "Wow, hay que admitir que cambiaste mucho, ahora eres mucho más hermosa…." _Pensó en voz alta, para luego caer en un silencio incómodo con ambos sonrojados a mas no poder y dijo_ "Lo dije en voz alta no es así?... bu-bueno me voy!" y se echó a correr para luego desaparecer por pasillo.

 **Erina-** " _Mi corazón no para de latir a gran velocidad, y siento un cosquilleo en el estómago, no será que estoy….?"se volvió a sonrojar hasta que su cara parecía un tomate._

 _En eso llego Hisako a la sala y la vio apoyada sobre sobre su escrito usando sus brazos para apoyar su cabeza con las orejas visibles rojas y pregunto:_

 **Hisako-** "Erina-sama, se encuentra bien, quiere que llame un médico?" _pregunto con preocupación de su voz. Exaltando a Erina que dijo:_

 **Erina-** "Hi-Hisako! Cuando entraste!?" _pregunto sorprendía al no darse cuenta de que estaba allí. Después de que terminara explicar el por qué estaba así Hisako dijo:_

 **Hisako-** "Así que Naruto-sama regreso! lástima que mañana no podrá ir a verlo ya que hay una reunión del consejo de elite, por el nuevo asiento." _Dijo triste ya que ella también quería saludarlo y regañarle por tener preocupada a Erina-sama por 3 años._

 **Erina-** "Si ya lo sé, por cierto, encontraste algo de _él_?" Hisako negó como respuesta "ya veo" dijo pensativa.

* * *

 **Fuera de la academia (con Naruto)**

Luego de correr un rato se detuvo en medio del camino luego siguió caminando y pensó:

 **Naruto-** " _Por qué siempre pasa los mismo cuando estoy con Erina-chan, no será que estoy…" se detuvo mientras se tenía un leve sonrojo "Mas tarde pensare en ello, ahora tengo que descansar, para ello tengo que encontrar el dormitorio que dijo mi abuelo, me explico que una de sus amigas es la gerente del lugar, a ver…" pensó mientras sacaba el mapa que le dio Jiraiya-jiji y dijo en voz alta "_ Dormito estrella polar, administradora; Fumio Daimido.

Luego de un rato caminando, mejor dicho un gran rato caminando, encontró una gran casa refinada que parecía de estilo occidental, tenía una apariencia tétrica y abandonada, procedí a seguir el camino hasta que llegue a la gran puerta y la toque de manera suave pero contundente. Después de un rato escuche pasos y la puerta se empezó a abrir con alguien detrás de ella, era alguien joven quizás un año mayor que él, tenía el su cabello es de color castaño claro que lo llevaba alborotado cubriendo su frente, sus ojos azules y su piel es de tez clara e iba vestido con… un delantal rosado y… desnudo…?

 **¿?-** "Si? En que puedo ayudarlo joven?" dijo de manera tranquila sin tener en cuenta que esta semi-desnudo.

 **Naruto-** "Ah… si disculpa las molestias a esta horas de la noche, busco a Fumio Daimido, esta?" dijo tratando de sonar menos nervioso pero le era casi imposible.

 **¿?-** "Oh, se puede saber para que buscas a la encargada?" dijo mirándolo fijamente.

 **Naruto-** "Estoy aquí para formar parte del dormitorio estrella polar" dijo en tono serio también mirando fijamente, hasta que la otra persona dijo:

 **¿?-** "Fantástico! otra persona más aquí, pasa, pasa, iré a llamar a la encargada mientras puedes ir a ver el resto de los que asisten aquí, están arriba tercera puerta, estábamos de fiesta por los integrantes, por cierto mi nombre Satoshi Isshiki de segundo año, y el tuyo es…

 **Naruto-** "Oh disculpa, soy Naruto Namikaze aunque solo llámame por mi nombre y soy primer año, un gusto" dijo felizmente por su nuevo amigo.

 **Isshiki-** "Entonces tú también llámame por mi nombre Naruto, ve adelantándote iré contigo después de llamar a la encargada."

 **Naruto-** "Esta bien Isshiki-sempai, nos vemos." Dijo mientras se iba escalera arriba.

 **Isshiki-** "Así que un Namikaze eh, esto se pone interesante jeje." Dijo de camino para hablar con Fumio de esto.

* * *

 **En el segundo piso**

 **Naruto-** " _Haber… Cuarto 205. Es aquí?"_ Pensó mientras toco la puerta para luego escuchas:

 **¿?-** "Esta abierto Isshiki-sampai!" dijo una voz femenina que parecía muy animada.

Naruto empezó a abrir la puerta y dijo:

 **Naruto-** "Con permiso, pero yo no soy Isshiki-sampai…" se detuvo cuando vio que había 8 personas en el cuarto, 3 chicas y 5 chicos. Me detuve cuando vi a 2 personas conocidas de antes y dije "Ara si no son Tadokoro-chan y Soma?"

 **Tadokoro/Soma-** "Naruto!" ambos parecían sorprendido sobre todo la peliazul.

Todos miraban al rubio recién llegado como si fuera a decir algo, pero hasta que el mismo hablo y dijo

 **Naruto-** "Ano, yo soy Naruto Namikaze un gusto." Dijo el rubio, todos parecían sorprendidos pero nadie dijo nada. Luego todos se presentaron eran:

 **Daigo Aoki, Ryōko Sakaki, Shōji Satō, Yūki Yoshino, Zenji Marui y Shun Ibusaki.**

Todos eran muy agradables con el nuevo integrantes, charlaron, luego llego Isshiki-sempai, y así fue hasta que todos se emborracharon con… jugo de arroz… bueno, después de un rato solo quedaron Isshiki y soma con un rubio semi dormido, al parecer Isshiki preparo un platillo para el pelirrojo que gustosamente lo probo, parecía estar bueno porque su cara tenia un leve sonrojo y miraba al castaño muy sorprendido cuando dijo lo siguiente:

 **Isshiki-** "Me dijeron que dijiste algo muy interesante durante la ceremonia de apertura"-hico una pausa, el ambiente se puso tenso-" _convertirte en el mejor de academia Totsuki_ no es algo que se hace tan fácil como piensas. Volveré a presentarme… soy unos de los diez consejeros de Totsuki, estoy el séptimo lugar, Satoshi Isshiki. Veamos, ahora quiero probar tu comida, Soma-kun. Quiero ver que historia me relataras con tu platillo."

 **Soma-** " _Creo que comienzo a entender porque mi papá me envió a este lugar_ " pensó mientras sonreía para luego decir "Espera un minuto por favor!, mmm ya se, usare otro platillo secreto de Yukihira, el número 20." Dijo mientras se ponía su banda blanca que antes estaba en su muñeca para ponerla en su frente.

 **Isshiki-** "Yukihira?" pregunto

 **Soma-** "Es el comedor de mi familia, usare el mismo ingrediente. Te serviré un platillo de Yukihira con la misma temática primaveral que usaste." Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir hacia la cocina. Dejando en silencio la sala hasta que el rubio hablo:

 **Naruto-** "Vaya, un interesante desenlace no?" dijo mirando la puerta por donde se fue el pelirrojo para luego mirar al castaño y continuo _"Isshiki-sempai, el séptimo lugar eh?" Pénso_

 **Isshiki-** "Naruto-kun estabas despierto? Lo siento si te desperté." Dijo sorprendido por ver a su amigo rubio.

 **Naruto-** "No te preocupes Isshiki-sempai, ya estaba despierto, pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablar de otro miembro a otro miembro de la élite" dijo tranquilamente mientras que el castaño lo miraba sorprendido.

 **Isshiki-** "No me informaron que uno de los 10 actuales fuera vencido en un shokugeki, si es así que puesto ocupas?" pregunto muy interesado en el tema.

 **Naruto-** "Hablaremos eso durante la reunión de mañana Isshiki-sempai, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa jeje" dijo mientras sonreía para luego continuar "bueno ire a descansar mañana tenemos una impórtate citación, buenas noches a los dos." Dijo mientras miraba a Shun.

 **Shun-** "Buenas noches también" dijo mientras el rubio asintió.

Mientras se iba Isshiki le dio la llave de su cuarto a rubio quien le agradeció y salió del cuarto.

 **Naruto-** " _Mañana será un día muy interesante jeje, también podre ver a los 10 consejeros de élite sobre todo al que se hace llamar_ _ **«El Caballero Blanco de la Mesa»**_." Pensó emocionado mientras se dirigía hacia su cuarto.

* * *

 **Bueno eso es todo por hoy, dentro de una semana sacare la siguiente pero antes quiero agradecer a los que dejar sus Reviews por capitulo anterior que son:**

 **Narut0:** **lol that funny, I also use the google translator to read your story Shokugeki !: Of Generations ! was very good !, your reviews are appreciated.**

 **Victor018:Muchas gracias por tu idea del numero 0 entre los 10 de elite es una idea muy buena!, y esta historia solo se NarutoxErina nomas. Gracias por leer!**

 **Bladetri: Gracias por tu Reviews! espero que te siga gustando.**

 **DarkKayser: Jejeje me alegro que te allá gustado, y en cuanto las faltas ni yo mi di cuanta hasta que a leí de nuevo, tratare de corregir lo que pueda para evitar esto de nuevo, bueno espero que te siga gustando.**

 **De nuevo perdon por la demora, pero no se preocupen ya estoy asiendo la siguiente parte y le puedo decir que Alice y Ryo van a ser parte importante de la historia al igual que Soma y Megumi.**

 **Nos vemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Primero que nada lamento la demora, estuve un poco ocupado con esto de las clases, que ya empezó (Yo ni siquiera sabia que compensaba todavía), por lo cual esto ara que me dificulte seguir escribiendo, pero no se preocupen que si lo terminare nunca dejare la primera historia que hago inconclusa.**

 **No soy dueño de Shokugeki no soma o Naruto.**

 **Ahora si comenzamos**

* * *

 **La precentacion de la elite y el comienzo de la concentración**

En una gran sala lujosa que tenía los más finos elementos en ella que eran desde muebles hasta las mismas paredes recubierta de lozas color blanco brillante. En el medio había una gran mesa redonda con 11 sillas elegantes alrededor, en cada una de ellas se encuentran las personas más importante de la academia Totsuki, entre ellas esta Erina Nakiri la más joven de todos ellos, parecía muy tranquila pero en realidad estaba muy nerviosa entre todos los demás del consejo, ya que casi nunca se reunían por tanto tiempo y ya llevaban una hora esperando al nuevo asiento " _#0_ ", la habitación había permanecía en silencio desde que comenzó la junta, pero algunos parecían irritado por tal demora, uno de ellos no puedo más y dijo:

 **¿?-** Donde demonios esta!? Llevamos esperando por más de una hora aquí!" dijo alguien de baja estatura siendo considerado por algunos de sus compañeros como enano, ojos marrones anchos y rasgados, dándole una mirada de animal salvaje. Su pelo es bicolor, la parte trasera es de color rojizo oscuro con puntas que llegan hasta la nuca y se adentran en todas las direcciones mientras que la delantera es rubia. Su flequillo, que llega hasta sus mejillas, es rubio. Llevaba el uniforme estándar Tōtsuki aunque de una manera muy informal, consiste en una camisa blanca de mangas largas algo desabotonada exponiendo su clavícula, este la lleva por fuera del pantalón sobre una playera de color roja, encima de esta lleva una chaqueta púrpura azulada con bordes blancos, acompaña este atuendo con unos pantalones del mismo color. El actualmente ocupaba #8 asiento de entre los 10 de elite, su nombre era **Terunori Kuga**.

 **¿?-** "Estamos aquí por órdenes del director Kuga, y como somos los más importante del alumnado tenemos que estar aquí queramos o no." Dijo una joven chica de estatura media, delgada y de piel blanca. Su pelo es de color verde y lo trae atado en coletas, sus ojos son grandes y redondos de color rojo claro, lleva anteojos circulares. Viste con el uniforme estándar de la academia que consiste en un abrigo largo azul sobre una camisa blanca, una corbata a rayas rojas y negras junto una falda corta con estampado de cuadros cafés y unas medias largas blancas, acompañada de zapatos color marrón. Ella actualmente ocupa el #6 asiento de entre los 10 de concejeros de elite de la academia, su nombre era **Kinokuni Nene**.

 **Kuga-** "Eso no le da derecho a llegar tarde!, además no sabemos nada de él, ni a qué año va, tú lo sabes Tsukassan?" cuando lo dijo todos voltearon a ver al recién nombrado.

 **Tsukas-** "N-no, no se me ha informado nada al respecto de esta persona, pe-pero el hecho que el mismo director lo nombrara con ese puesto debe s-ser alguien muy bueno o eso cre-creo." Dijo un joven atlético de estatura media, bien parecido y de facciones finas y elegantes, tiene el cabello liso y blanco como la nieve, es corto y cae hasta su nuca, sus ojos son blanquecinos e inexpresivos. Su vestimenta en la academia es una camisa blanca que normalmente lleva remangada hasta los codos y desabotonada, suele llevar su chaqueta azul sobre su hombro derecho, también usa una corbata de rayas negras y rojas la cual siempre lleva suelta sobre su hombro izquierdo, todo esto junto a unos pantalones largos azules. Actualmente ocupa el #1 de los 10 de elite, su nombre era **Eishi Tsukasa**.

 **Isshiki-** "Yo podría tener una idea de quien es" cuando lo dijo todos voltearon a verlo, cada uno de ellos con signos de querer saber "Bueno solo es una leve sospecha, pero creo que es 1° año" cuando termino todos tenían la cara asombro, iban a empezar a hablar para negar este hecho, hasta que la puerta se abrió lenta mente rebelando a una persona que Erina conocía muy bien.

 **Naruto-** "Perdonen la demora me perdí por los pasillos mientras venia para aquí" dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí mismo para caer en un silencio incomodo en la enorme sala "bu-bueno, me presento, soy Naruto Namikaze actualmente ocupo el asiento #0 entre los 10 consejeros de elite de la academia Totsuki, un gusto." Cuando termino todos tenían una cara de asombro en sus caras sobre todo Erina, hasta que una pelirroja hablo:

 **¿?-** "JAJAJAJA ESTO SI QUE NO ME LO ESPERABA JAJAJA" dijo una chica de cabello rojizo oscuro y largo, éste le llega hasta los hombros y tiene su flequillo le tapa el ojo izquierdo. Posee muchos rasgos felinos, sus ojos son amarillos, con una pupila similar a un gato, también sus dientes caninos se asemejan a los de estos animales. Ella es más alta que el promedio de las chicas, siendo casi de la estatura de Isshiki o Eishi, destaca por su figura esbelta y delgada además de poseer unos grandes pechos. Lleva el uniforme común de Tōtsuki, y debajo de éste, un suéter color café claro de cuello en V, Las mangas del suéter llegan a taparle la mitad de las manos. "Bueno ya que se presentó yo también lo hare, me llamo Rindō Kobayashi actualmente #2 asiento entre los 10 de elite, un gusto." Termino guiñando un ojo asiendo sonrojar levemente al rubio, enojando un poco a Erina por alguna razón.

 **Isshiki-** "Así que realmente eres parte del consejo eh" dijo ganando la mirada curiosa de Erina.

 **Erina-** "Que quieres decir Isshiki-sempai?" dijo mientras todos voltearon a ver a al castaño.

 **Isshiki-** "Bueno, Erina-chan ayer él se unió al dormitorio estrella polar, luego de la fiesta el menciono esta reunión, pero nadie más que los del consejo de los 10 de elite y el director saben de esta reunión, así que de hay deduje quien puede ser este nuevo miembro, y al parecer acerté." Dijo mientras miraba a Naruto que se sentó en el nuevo asiento puesto entre Erina y Isshiki.

 **Kugo-** "Aun no puedo creer que otro chico de primer año este aquí junto con nosotros." Dijo mientras miraba al rubio "Pero bueno, supongo que tus habilidades te dieron ese puesto, por cierto mi nombre es Terunori Kuga, #8 asiento"

 **Nene-** "Kinokuni Nene, #6 asiento" dijo mientras miraba unos documentos.

 **¿?-** " **Tōsuke Megishima** , #3 asiento" dijo una persona increíblemente alta y corpulenta, sobrepasando fácilmente a todos sus compañeros en estatura. Es de complexión atlética, tiene el pelo negro y largo que llega hasta su nuca sobresaliendo un gran mechón en la parte central de su frente, sus ojos son de color negro los cuales lleva entrecerrados, su nariz aguileña es grande y marcada. En la academia viste una playera de escotadura en U con la palabra "RAMEN" inscrita debajo de la chaqueta azul estándar del uniforme junto a unos pantalones del mismo color, cubre su cabeza con un gorro Chullo de rayas grises y blancas.

 **¿?-** " **Momo Akanegakubo** , #4 asiento" dijo una chica increíblemente pequeña, siendo que es la persona de menor estatura entre los Diez Élite. Ella posee una apariencia serena e infantil y siempre lleva abrazado un oso de peluche de color magenta.

Lleva el pelo corto color púrpura con un flequillo y flecos en la parte delantera y atado a los lados para que parezcan orejas de oso. Sus ojos son grandes y redondos, siendo de un color verde jade. Viste el uniforme estándar de la academia que consiste en un abrigo largo azul sobre una camisa blanca, un corbatín a rayas rojas y negras junto una falda corta con estampado de cuadros cafés y unas medias largas blancas, acompañada de zapatos color marrón

 **¿?-** " **Sōmei Saitō** , #5 asiento" dijo el segundo miembro más alto del Consejo Diez Élite de Tōtsuki y comúnmente se le ve con los ojos cerrados, su cabello posee un estilo mohawk teniendo su cresta de color negro mientras que el resto es de un color gris. Por otro lado posee una cicatriz horizontal en el centro del puente de la nariz que llega hasta ambas mejillas.

Su vestimenta consta del uniforme estándar de Tōtsuki, pero acostumbra llevar la chaqueta sobre sus hombros. Posee dos pendientes y una gran espada envainada todo el tiempo.

 **¿?-** **Etsuya Eizan** , #9 asiento" dijo un chico de gran altura y tez blanca, Eizan es un joven asténico de pelo largo beige peinado hacia atrás que llega hasta su nuca mientras se dispersa a los lados, sobresalen varios mechones en su frente, tiene ojos rasgados color amarillo marfil, cejas cortas y pobladas, un rostro alargado y nariz ganchuda, suele llevar anteojos. Dentro de la academia lleva un uniforme muy informal que consiste en una camisa blanca de mangas largas sobre una playera con diseños felinos junto a unos pantalones azul oscuro. Utiliza un gran número de joyería: anillos de oro, un reloj del mismo material y una cadena plateada.

 **Tsukasa-** " Eishi Tsukasa, #1 asiento" dijo en un tono un poco nervioso "A-asi que la ya que todos nos hemos presentado, Namikaze-san puede decirnos qu-que lo hace especial para que actualmente tenga ese puesto entre no-noso-sotros?" todos los demás en la sala voltearon para ver al rubio para luego decir:

 **Naruto-** "Bueno, conozco 238 recetas antiguas que solo yo sé, formas de acelerar el proceso de preparación de platillos, mmm ah y 165 recetas creadas por mí, además de perfeccionar o mejorar la calidad de otros estilos culinarios." Dijo de la manera más normal, mientras que cada uno de los miembros del consejo se le quedó mirando en silencio.

 **Tsukasa-** " _Este chico esta fácilmente a mi altura o quizás ya me allá supero, esto solo significa una cosa….YA NO TENDRÉ QUE IR A HABLAR EN PUBLICO FRENTE A MUCHA PERSONAS Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE MENOS PAPELEO!_ " Pensó mientras lloraba de felicidad, el Namikaze sintió un leve escalofrió mientras miraba a Tsukasa.

 **Naruto-"** Bu-bueno, ahora que termino la presentación, que se supone que hacen los miembros del consejo?" pregunto con interés.

 **Kuga-** "Bueno, nosotros tenemos una fracción de todo el poder autoritario y riquezas de la academia, que por su puesto está dividida entre todos nosotros. Siempre que se para cocinar por supuesto, tenemos el presupuesto de Totsuki está en nuestra disposición. Incluso recetas antiguas, hasta los más finos utensilios para la cocina. Podemos ir a donde queramos, puedes hacer lo que quieras, mientras sea para investigación _Todo está permitido_ "

 **Isshiki-** "También mientras más alto estés, mas privilegios tendrás después de todo en la academia ' _cocinar lo es todo'_ "

 **Tsukasa-** "Por ello estamos aquí, todos nosotros tenemos particularidades únicas, eso es lo que nos diferencia de los alumnos normales y nosotros, es como la diferencia entre el cielo y la tierra.

Eso es indiscutible." Dijo en tono serio y fríamente

 **Naruto-** "Eso significa que tengo los mismos privilegios que usted Tsukasa-sempai?" el nombrado asintió para luego decir:

 **Tsukasa-** "Exactamente, por eso nosotros dos esteremos a cargo de cada eventos importante que se haga a partir de ahora como por ejemplo: Shukugekis oficiales, eventos, juntas con cada grupo de investigación que hay en la academia, etc." Dijo alegremente mientras ponía enormes torres de pápeleo enfrente del nuevo miembro.

 **Naruto-** "Ya… veo." Dijo mientras miraba su enorme torre de papeles.

 **Isshiki-** "No te desanimes Naruto-kun, si tienes dudas no dudes en preguntarme si?" dijo mientras le sonreía al rubio.

 **Kuga-** "Bueno yo me retiro, tengo cosas importantes que hacer en mi club de investigación, nos vemos novato!" dijo antes de salir por la puerta al igual que cada miembro hasta que solo quedaron dos miembros.

 **Erina-** "Y cuando planeabas decirme de esto Naruto?" dijo mientras miraba al rubio.

 **Naruto-** "No quería arruinar la sorpresa jeje, pero bueno, ahora que hacemos Erina-chan?" dijo mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

 **Erina-** "Ahora tengo que ir a cerrar diversos clubes que no están aportando nada nuevo a la academia y están sacando grandes cantidades de fondos, quieres venir a ver?" pregunto a su amigo de la infancia.

 **Naruto-** "Claro, supongo que será interesante ver tu comida después de tantos años" dijo mientras le sonreía a su amiga que sonrojo levemente.

 **Erina-** " _Muy bien! Te mostrare lo que eh aprendido durante todos estos años, aunque dudo que en los clubes tenga que esforzarme."_ Pensó mientras caminaba a la puerta seguido por Naruto.

 **Afuera del edificio (con Hisako)**

Hisako estaba esperando pacientemente a Erina mientras miraba algunos documentos de los clubes por cerrar para mostrárselo cuando llegase.

 **Hisako-** " _Por qué demora mucho Erina-sama, será que surgió algún problema?"_ pensaba, cuando al fin la vio salir pero venia otra persona con ella. Esa persona era Rubia, tenía ojos azules, de 15 a 16 años cálculo, parecía que estaban hablando hasta esa persona la vio y le dedico una sonrisa hasta que llego a donde estaba y dijo:

 **¿?-** "Hisako-chan! A pasado tiempo como haz estado?" dijo con entusiasmo.

 **Hisako-** _"So-solo hay una per-persona que me llama así!"_ pensó mientras miraba a esa persona para luego decir "Na-naruto-sama!?" casi grito.

 **Naruto-** _"Veo que aun sigues llamándome así eh"_ pensó mientras veía a su segunda amiga de la infancia y dijo "El mismo jeje, veo que también has cambia al igual que Erina-chan" dijo mientras le sonreía provocando que ambas chicas se sonrojaran.

 **Erina-** "Bu-bueno Hisako dame la lista de los clubes por cerrar" dijo para evitar el momento incómodo.

 **Hisako-** "Cie-cierto, tome." Dijo entregándole unas hojas, luego dijo "Usted nos acompañara Naruto-sama?" preguntó al rubio quien asiento en forma de aceptación.

 **Erina-** "Bueno, Naruto ya que eres nuevo al igual que yo, nuestra tarea va a ser resolver diversos problemas que surjan, como shokugekis para empezar, es un duelo entre dos chefs para probar quien es el mejor, pero también se basa en competencias en donde cada uno apuesta algo del mismo valor, así como el riquezas, terrenos, etc. Habrá un número de jueces impar que decidirá cual es el mejor platillo, el mejor ganara lo que aposto el contrincante y ya no abra forma de recuperarlo. En eso se basa esto, has entendido?" dijo seriamente, quien asintió en forma de confirmación hasta que Hisako parecía confundida hasta que hablo y dijo:

 **Hisako-** "Disculpe Erina-sama, pero a que se refiere con que Naruto-sama es nuevo también?" preguntó mirando a Erina para luego mirar su otro amigo.

 **Naruto-** "Bueno Hisako-chan creo que me volveré a presentar, soy Naruto Namikaze miembro del consejo de elite de academia Totsuki, asiento #0, un gusto." Dijo mientras veía la cara de su amiga que abrió los ojos como platos y dijo;

 **Hisako-** Qu-que!?" dijo sorprendida por esta revelación.

 **Erina-** "Luego hablamos de como sucedió esto Hisako, tenemos trabajo que hacer vamos." Dijo mientras era seguida por los otros dos.

 **De aquí pasamos a la parte en el que vencen a la sociedad de investigación de** _ **chanko**_ **. (Los que vieron la serie entenderán)**

 **Hisako-** "Estuvo increíble, Erina-sama"

 **Naruto-** "Bueno, otra victoria aplastante Erina-chan." Dijo en tono aburrido.

 **Erina-** "Un oponente así no vale ni para presumir, estuvo por debajo de mis expectativas." Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar "Totsuki solo meceré la perfección, dame otro nombre de la lista"

 **Hisako-** "Eh? C-claro." Dijo mientras busca el siguiente nombre.

 **¿?-** "Erina-sama, ¿podría encargarme de los próximos objetivos? No creo que deba ensuciarse las manos con la basura." dijo una chica pelo corto y rubio con un mechón de pelo largo de forma curva que sobresale de la parte superior de su pelo, es de tez morena tostada y tiene grandes ojos verdes color esmeralda. Ella es alta y voluptuosa con un cuerpo curvilíneo y exuberante de reloj de arena.

Su vestimenta en la academia consiste en una versión mucho más atrevida y liberal del uniforme escolar de chicas de Totsuki, una camisa blanca de mangas largas, atada al busto y sin abotonar que deja al descubierto un brasier con diseño norteamericanos, su abdomen y sus enormes y firmes pechos. Una falda corta con estampados de cuadros cafés y khaki acompañada de unas botas largas de cuero con largos cordones. Lleva la corbata de rayas rojas y negras amarrada a su pierna izquierda, mientras que en la pierna derecha lleva atada una vaina donde porta su cuchillo de carnicero, también utiliza una gargantilla en su cuello.

 **Erina-** "Cierto, podría ser interesante. Pero sabes la consecuencias que podría haber si pierdes no es así?"

 **¿?-** "Me llaman _La ama de la carne_. Garantizo que mi victoria será digna de ese nombre." Dijo en tono arrogante.

 **Naruto-** "Oh, eres muy confiada no es así?" cuando lo dijo las 3 chicas voltearon a verlo.

 **¿?-** "Oh, se puede saber quién eres tú?" dijo mientras lo apuntaba con un cuchillo.

 **Naruto-** "Preguntar el nombre de alguien sin haberse presentado es de mala educación sabes? Pero te lo diré de todas formas _Naruto Namikaze, miembro del consejo de elite, #0 asiento._ " Dijo mientras la chica retrocedía uno pasos por la gran sorpresa y se inclinó rápidamente.

 **¿?-** Lo siento por faltarle el respeto Namikaze-sama! Mi nombre es Ikumi Mito, 1° año."

 **Naruto-** "No te preocupes, y solo llámame Naruto odio la formalidades." Dijo mientras sonreía provocando que la chica de sonrojara.

 **Erina-** "Bueno, ve a encargarte del resto de los clubes y no me decepciones quedo claro?" dijo en tono frio y arrogante.

 **Ikumi-** "No lo are Erina-sama!"

 **Al día siguiente con Naruto.**

 **Naruto-** " _Ah no quiero ver ni un solo documente que firmar por 10 años si es posible, apena termine la primera parte y sigue llegando_ _más!_ " pensó mientras seguía caminado por alguna parte de los tantos patios que en la academia hasta que vio a dos personas viendo los pósteres de los clubes.

 **Soma-** "Oh, era enserio, Alta cocina, japonesa, occidental, china, vegetariana, fermentada, conservada, vaya incluso de loncheras de trenes." dijo animadamente "oh _La sociedad de tazones de arroz_? Podría sacar algunas ideas para platillos, vamos Tadokoro."

 **Megumi-** "Que, yo también!?" dijo mientras comenzaba a seguirlo hasta que alguien los hablo

 **Naruto-** "Soma, Tadokoro-chan piensan unirse a algún club hoy?" dijo mientras caminaba hacia ellos tranquilamente.

 **Soma-** "Ah Naruto, si íbamos a ver un club quieres venir con nosotros?" dijo mientras veía al rubio.

 **Naruto-** "Claro, vamos!" dijo mientras comenzaba a seguir a sus amigos.

 **Sala de la sociedad de tazones de arroz**

Cuando llegaron vieron toda la sala desordenada, hasta que vieron a una persona sentada en una silla que al parecer estaba deprimido, hasta nos vio y dijo

 **¿?-** "Lo siento, pero deberían irse. La SI de tazones de arroz por desaparecer." Dijo con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

 **Soma/Tadokoro-** "Que!?"

 **Naruto-** "Veo que Erina ya estuvo aquí también eh?" dijo pensativo mientras se ganaba la mirada de sus dos compañeros y una confirmación de la otra persona.

 **¿?-** "Asi es dentro de poco vendrán a terminar el trabajo, pero no creo que sean ustedes así que quienes son?" pregunto alzando la mirada un poco.

 **Naruto-** "Naruto Namikaze, un gusto"

 **Soma-** "Soma Yukihira"

 **Tadokoro-** "Megumi Tadokoro, en-encada de co-conocerlo."

 **¿?-** "Yo soy Konishi, el líder de esta sociedad de investigación."

 **Soma-** "Estas bien sempai? Pareces desanimado." Dijo mirándolo

 **Konishi-** "Ríete si quieres, pero no puede proteger mi SI de Tazones de arroz." Dijo volviendo a su estado deprimido.

Megumi bajo la vista y vio varios cuadernos y decidió alzar uno.

 **Tadokoro-** "Son recopilación de recetas?" luego miro a Soma y dijo "Son recetas de la SI de tazones de arroz" luego se le entrego al pelirrojo.

 **Soma-** "Vamos ver…" mientras lei su amigo rubio empezó a ver varios libros detrás de otros estantes hasta que no se lo podía ver "Todas son recetas interesantes ¿Por qué cerrarían el lugar?"

 **Konishi-** "Nos comprendes? Yukihira!" dijo mientras lloraba "Los tazones de arroz son rápidos, deliciosos y muy baratos! Es la virilidad contenida en un tazón! Es comida para hombres que pelean! Yo, como hombre no moriré hasta crear un tazón de arroz definitivo!"

 **Tadokoro-** "Es impresionante"

 **Soma-** "Es algo agobiante"

 **Naruto-** "Disculpe Konishi-sempai, pero tengo que retirarme, hay mucho trabajo que hacer en el consejo y como miembro tengo que ir, lo siento por no poder ayudar, nos vemos!" dijo mientras se iba por la puerta." Soma y Konishi parecían distraídos hablando que no lo escucharon, mientras de Tadokoro escucho muy bien lo que dijo

 **Tadokoro-** " _Di-dijo mi-miembro? Entonces el es…."_ Pensó hasta que fue interrumpida por personas que entraron por la puerta.

 **Dos días después (con Naruto)**

 **Naruto-** "Erina-chan! Ya no puedo más!, nunca se acaba… no importa lo rápido que valla… maldito papeleo" dijo mientras entraba a la oficina de su amiga que estaba firmando unos cuantos papeles.

 **Erina-** "Sabes que lo tienes que hacer como parte del consejo, además nadie dice que lo hagas en un dia, puedes hacerlo cuando quieras." Dijo mientras seguía escribiendo hasta que alguien entro corriendo por su oficina abriendo la puerta de golpe.

 **Hisako-** "Erina-sama! Va a ver un shokugeki entre Ikumi Mito y Yukihira Soma." Dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento hasta que vio a su otro amigo. "ah, buen día Naruto-sama."

 **Naruto-** "Buen día Hisako-chan, puedes seguir explicando este shokugeki suena interesante." Dijo un poco emocionado mientras que Erina también asintió pero tenía una sonrisa diabólica.

 **Hisako-** "Bueno, si Yukihira Soma pierde será expulsado sin opción de volver a entrar, y si Ikumi Mito pierde se unirá a la SI de tazones de arroz y también será salvado de su desintegración como los otro clubes." Dijo mientras observaba a Erina que se quedó pensativa para luego decir

 **Erina-** "Vamos, tenemos que ir a ver este duelo, quiero ver los resultados por mí misma, Hisako prepara una sala VIP en el lugar." Dijo con seriedad ganándose un asentimiento por parte de su amiga antes de salir de sala, para luego mirar al rubio y decir "Supongo que quieres venir no es así?"

 **Naruto-** "Claro, cualquier cosa por no estar firmando papeles todo el día." Dijo mientras seguía a su amiga fuera de sala

 **Salto a después de Shokugeki de Soma.**

 **Naruto-** "Vamos Erina-chan no puedes estar molesta por que Ikumi-chan solo por que perdió" dijo mientras seguía a su amiga rubia

 **Erina-** "Ella perdió en el nombre del consejo de elite, y sabes lo que eso significa. Hisako que regrese a la cocina que le dimos." Dijo fríamente

 **Hisako-** "Hai Erina-sama"

 **Naruto-** "ah bien" dijo mientras veía pelear a Soma y Ikumi que estaba toda sonrojada, luego dijo "BESALO IKUMI-CHAN **"** esto provoco que se sonrojara mucho más y también que todos comenzaran a reír.

 **Erina-** "Po-por qué hiciste eso Naruto!" dijo con un leve sonrojo.

 **Naruto-** "jeje no te da risa, mírala es tan linda cuando está nerviosa" dijo mientras veía a la Ikumi salir corriendo.

 **Erina-"** hmn" dijo un poco enojada para luego seguir caminando

 **Naruto-** "Oh vamos, Erina-chan no estés celosa, tu siempre luces linda" dijo mirando a su amiga que se detuvo en seco pero todavía no se daba la vuelta

 **Erina-** " _En-enserio?_ " dijo en un susurro

 **Naruto-** "Claro! Es así desde el día que te conocí." Dijo mientras veía a su amiga de la infancia que retomo su caminata.

 **Erina-** "Vamos Hisako hay mucho que hacer" dijo mientras salía de la sala seguida por su _secretaria_.

 **Hisako-** "Nos vemos Naruto-sama" dijo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí misma.

 **Naruto-** "Nos vemos" dijo mientras se quedaba solo en la enorme sala "bueno creo que también debería irme"

 **Varios días después en la Sala de consejo**

 **Naruto-** "Entonces tengo que ir a esta _concentración_ , Tsukasa-sempai?"

 **Tsukasa-** "Si, o bien podrías usar tus ventajas como miembro más alto del consejo para no ir, tu elijes" dijo mientras firma varios documentos a la vez rápidamente

 **Naruto-** " _Vaya que rápido! Tengo que decirle que me enseñe a hacer eso!"_ pensó para luego decir "No, iré a dar una vuelta para ver este _trabajo_ de campo, nos vemos sempai, ah y mientras no estoy te dejo mis documentos para que firmes" dijo para luego salir corriendo de la sala

 **Tsukasa-** "Qu-que!?" dijo pero ya era tarde, ya se había ido.

 **El día del inicio de concentración**

Cerca de mil alumnos estaban presentes en el inicio de la concentración donde casi la mitad regresaría a la academia. Entre esos mil alumnos estaba un cierto rubio que caminaba hacia el lugar indicado para la recogida e ir al lugar que daría inicio. Cuando llego se encontró con 5 filas de autobuses bien formados, cada fila había 15 de ellos.

 **Naruto-** "Que aburrido, no encuentro a Soma o Tadokoro-chan ni ningún miembro del dormitorio, sabía que debería haberme dormido temprano." Dijo mientras caminaba hacia su autobús indicado hasta que choco con alguien. "Oh disculpa no te vi"

 **¿?-** "Oh, está bien al parecer todos estamos nervios... me llamo Alice Nakiri un gusto" dijo una chica con tez blanca de piel como su pelo, y unos ojos rojos, bestia con el uniforme estándar del academia.

 **Naruto-** "Nakiri? Eres familia de Erina-chan?" pregunto ganándose la mirada sorprendida de la chica

 **Alice-** " _chan_? Erina no me dijo que tenía otro amigo además de Hisako, y si, soy su prima, cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó al rubio

 **Naruto-** "Oh, disculpa mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, un gusto también." Dijo mientras le sonreía a la alvina.

 **Alice-** "Namikaze? Donde lo escuche antes… ah la que esta nuestra par en todos los aspectos culinarios. Y también _Naruto_ es el nombre que decía todo el tiempo Erina en nuestra infancia como, Naruto hacia esto, Naruto lo hace mejor, Naruto bla bla." Dijo mientras soltaba una leve risa.

 **Naruto-** "Vaya, no tenía idea de que Erina-chan tenía una alta expectativa sobre mí, bueno cuando la vea le preguntare jeje, buenos nos vemos más tarde Alice- _chan_." Dijo mientras se retiraba buscar su autobús.

 **¿?-** "Ojou-sama ( _princesa_ ) ya termine de guardar nuestro equipaje" dijo un joven de pelo color negro azabache alborotado y lacio con un fino mechón que cruza su rostro y dos mechones más grandes a los lados de su rostro, sus pupilas son negras destacando prominentes ojeras bajo sus ojos, él tiene una apariencia intimidante, es alto y musculoso con una mirada fría y penetrante. Viste el uniforme clásico de Totsuki: una camisa blanca un poco desabotonada combinada de un saco y unos pantalones negros, lleva una playera negra debajo de la camisa. Lleva la bandana negra con flamas rojas atada en su muñeca derecha.

 **Alice-** "Parece que este campamento estará divertido, vamos Ryo hay que encontrar nuestros asientos." Dijo después de subir a su autobús seguida por el pelinegro de cerca.

 **Complejo turístico de Totsuki**

 **Naruto-** "Vaya que hotel más grande, aunque los de mi familia son mucho más grandes." Dijo mientras miraba un gran edificio de por lo menos 30 pisos de altura, de arquitectura lujosa y bien decorada, en la entrada había grandes cantidades de alumnos entrando al lugar donde se daría el inicio.

Después de caminar un rato por los pasillos nuestro rubio llego a una gran sala donde había muchos alumnos pero había algo raro en la sala:

 **Naruto-** "Que silencio…" dijo en voz baja pero había que le llama la atención y fue que entre ese silencio aterrador había una persona riendo y hablando que identifico inmediatamente "Soma"

El rubio se dirigía a sus amigos de dormitorio cuando la asamblea empezó

 **Roland-** "Buenos días alumnos, les explicare lo básico de la concertación. Se quedaran 5 días y 6 noches. Durante ese tiempo, los dividiremos en varios grupos y tendrán que enfrentar tareas diarias. Si no cumplen con los estándares de los instructores, serán reprobados, enviados de vuelta a la academia y expulsados. La evaluación quedara en manos de nuestros invitados." Todos se sorprendieron al principio pero decidieron seguir escuchando "Son egresados de Totsuki que han aceptado ayudarnos a pesar de sus atareadas agendas"

Varias personas empezaron a salir caminado desde un lado del escenario hacia el centro del mismo. Todos se quedaron viendo a los diferentes hombres y mujeres famosos del mundo culinario de todas partes del mundo.

 **Naruto-** " _A que aburrido ya se todas esas reglas, me iré a dar un paseo para hacer tiempo."_ Cuando lo dijo comenzó a irse hacia la salida pero una voz lo detuvo.

 **¿?-** "Tu, el rubio que se está yendo de la junta" dijo un hombre que tiene los ojos de color dorado y lleva anteojos, su pelo es largo y sedoso de un color rosa pálido por la parte de arriba de la cabeza, mientras que por los costados tiene pelo negro. Vestía el uniforme estándar de un chef de alta clase color blanco la única diferencia era que llevaba un tipo pañuelo color rojo alrededor de su cuello."Todavía no hemos terminado de… Naruto?" dijo sorprendido al reconocerlo.

 **Naruto-** "Ah! Si es Shinomiya-sensei!" dijo sorprendido.


End file.
